Guilty
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: [SPOILERS DEL EPISODIO 39 DEL MANGA] Makoto había perdido todo en aquella misión, ¿como se suponía que viviría sin su familia?


**Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Contiene SPOILERS de los recientes episodios del manga.**

* * *

¿Cómo podía ser que sus palabras estuviesen volviendo en su contra?

-No hay modo alguno de que nosotros vayamos a morir, ¿Quién crees que es el líder?

Eso había dicho.

Y ahora sus amigos estaban muertos. Su familia.

¿Por qué? ¿Había sido aquello un castigo por sus palabras? ¿Por desafiar a una autoridad mayor que le había castigado arrebatándole a su familia?

En el campo de batalla siempre hay que tener en cuenta que la gente muere, claro, pero Makoto nunca hubiese imaginado que les pudiese suceder a ellos, tan de golpe y en el mismo día.

Nunca esperas que eso te suceda a ti.

¿Cómo era posible que hace unas horas cuando iban de camino a Nagoya estuviesen bromeando y riendo? Aquel era un recuerdo doloroso, todos tan felices, incluso Shūsaku, quien era el más serio de todos sonreía.

¿Podía haber evitado sus muertes?

Como líder debería de haber cuidado de los suyos, debería de haber estado más atento y ver como aquel vampiro se acercaba peligrosamente a Yaoyi, debería de haber parado al otro que acabo con Kagiyama.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, había apartado la mirada durante un segundo de ellos y de golpe ya no estaban, solo pudo gritar sus nombres mientras sus compañeros morían.

Lo peor de todo es que no pudo darles un último adiós, mas vampiros se acercaban y si con ellos había algún noble estaban perdidos, así que tuvo que correr con el resto hacia el aeropuerto de Nagoya dejando los cuerpos de sus compañeros a merced de los vampiros.

¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso?

Se preguntó si valía la pena todo, enfadarse con Shinoa no iba a traerlos de vuelta, él había entendido aquello antes que Rika quien se había dejado llevar por la furia, quizás era porque no había pensado en ello aun, porque la amenaza seguía existiendo y quizás podía morir en cuestión de segundos.

Quien sabía si podía pasar sus últimos momentos enfadado con una compañera.

A fin de cuentas, los culpables de las muertes de Yayoi y Kagiyama fueron los vampiros, no aquella chica de la casa Hīragi, pero necesitaba saber un par de cosas, ¿por qué salvar a aquel vampiro y dejar que se llevase al chico? ¿Valía la pena traicionar al escuadrón por ello?

Ni siquiera tenía respuestas para aquellas preguntas.

Sus amigos habían muerto, su Teniente Coronel se había sacrificado para salvarlos a todos y estaba en manos del enemigo, no sabían cómo iban a seguir la misión pues aun quedaban nobles vivos que podían darles caza, una compañera los había traicionado y dos de sus amigos habían muerto.

Por mucho que lo intentase no entendía nada.

¿Para qué habían ido a aquel sitio? ¿Por qué dejarlos atrás para ir a un lugar perdido en la nada?

La única conclusión que sacaron de eso fue que Kureto Hīragi, quien había planeado la misión, los había abandonado a su suerte en aquel aeropuerto.

Daba igual, podía entender que si era parte de la misión las muertes tenía un significado, o se intentaba decir eso para sentirse mejor sabiendo que en el fondo eso no era un consuelo, pero estaba cansado y furioso y acabó pagándolo con el Mayor General Shinya Hīragi.

Y entonces decidieron que lo mejor era salvar a Guren.

Sin saberlo, fueron directos a la boca del lobo, en donde perdió al resto de su escuadrón aunque no fue el único que perdió a alguien en aquella horrible misión.

¿Podía haber evitado las muertes de Shūsaku y Rika?

Fue Shinoa quien al ver a su hermano mayor dar la orden de que se quitasen la armadura les dijo que no lo hiciesen porque no se fiaba, Makoro debería de haberles dicho lo mismo a sus compañeros, debería de haberse dado cuenta de que aquel discurso era falso y que la sonrisa que Kureto les había dedicado era la de alguien que está a punto de enviar a los cerdos al matadero.

Pero no le importaban sus órdenes, él obedecía a Guren no a un Hīragi, ¿sabía acaso ese hombre la de gente que había muerto solo para llevar a cabo esa misión?

Quizás de no haber sido por Shinya hubiese cometido el error de haberse identificado ante Kureto y de haber recibido un castigo personalmente por su insubordinación, aunque más tarde pensó si seguir con vida no era ya suficiente castigo.

-No puedes protegerlo de mi -había dicho el hombre- además, él morirá tarde o temprano. Comienza el experimento.

Las cadenas salieron de la nada de golpe, apuñalando a todo aquel que pillaba en su camino, é tuvo la sensatez de usar a Genbushin para protegerse rápidamente, pero no sus compañeros. Una cadena se clavó en el pecho de Rika, otra en el brazo de Shūsaku.

Sangre por todas partes, cuerpos unidos a aquellas cadenas que flotaban en el aire.

Y una sola frase, la última frase que Shūsaku dijo antes de que otra se le clavase en el pecho, dirigida a su amigo.

-¡Makoto huye!

¿Qué era todo eso?

La furia que llevaba acumulada tras la muerte de Yayoi y Kagiyama surgió y se dirigió a atacar al monstruo de la familia Hīragi. No estaba solo, sabía que el escuadrón de Shinoa estaba a su lado, ¿pero que importaba eso?

En aquel instante solo importaba una cosa, acabar con ese hombre, con el monstruo que los había guiado a la muerte sin pestañear, ya no iba a recuperarlos, a su familia, sus amigos pero podía hacerle pagar por cada segundo de vida que les había arrebatado.

¿A quién le importaban los vampiros que iban de camino en aquellos instantes cuando parecía que el verdadero enemigo eran los Hīragi? ¿Cómo se suponía que viviría a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo era posible que hasta hace algunas horas todos hubiesen estado riendo sin preocupación alguna?

La única frase que conseguía hilar Makoto en su mente era una silenciosa disculpa dirigida hacia ellos, por haberles prometido el vivir cuando no pudo protegerlos, por haber sido un pésimo líder de escuadrón que los había guiado a una muerte segura, aunque no pudiesen escucharle ni verle, si lograba sobrevivir a aquella terrible misión en la soledad de su cuarto les lloraría y les juraría no olvidarles jamás.

Viviría con sus recuerdos, buenos y malos, viviría llevando consigo las vidas que nunca pudieron tener los cuatro, viviría esperando el momento en que Kureto Hīragi pagase por lo que les había hecho a su familia.

Y si moría antes de terminar aquel día, siempre podía reunirse con ellos al otro lado.

No sonaba tan mal.

* * *

 **Acepto apuestas sobre si Makoto va a sobrevivir a este arco o no aunque realmente quiero que lo haga porque le he cogido mucho cariño, a Shusaku tambien y lloro, ahora mismo solo quiero abrazarlo y decirle que todo irá bien aunque realmente no creo que este arco acabe bien.**

 **¿Reviews o lagrimitas bc pobre escuadrón Narumi?**


End file.
